ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fake Hexahog
Story Sonic is pacing back and forth in a prison cell, with iron bars keeping him in. Then, a vent opens, and Amy jumps down. Sonic: Amy? What are you doing here? Amy: Is that the way to address your rescuer? (Amy pulls out a security card, holding it up.) If I let you out, will you marry me? Sonic: No way. Besides, the only reason I’m in here is because of that fake Hexahog. Amy: You mean the black Hexahog? (Amy swipes the card, opening the cell.) Sonic: You’ve seen him? Amy: He came here on this island with Dr. Eggman. Sonic: So, Eggman’s up to no good again. Amy: (Closing her eyes) At first I thought it was you. But when I looked a second time, it wasn’t you. (She opens her eyes, and Sonic was gone.) Sonic! Wait for me! (Amy starts running after him.) Sonic is running through the main base, running and jumping over the ocean to the next landing dock. He dashes through, and a rocket is preparing to take off. He runs and grabs on, the rocket taking off. After a few seconds and several miles into the sky, Sonic lets go. He falls, and curls up, and rolls down a green hill. He is in a forest, and lands safely. Sonic: Whoo! It feels good to run. Where am I? (He looks around, then turns, seeing the Black Hexahog.) Hey! You! Impostor! (The black hexahog turns, seeing Sonic. The hexahog jumps, and hover shoes activate, as he gently floats down, landing across from Sonic.) Black Hexahog: You’re calling me an impostor when you are insignificant and weak. Sonic: Who or what are you? Black Hexahog: I am Shadow, the world’s Ultimate Life Form. Sonic: Please. You’re just a cheap knockoff, that’s ruining my good name. Shadow: I’ll show you my true power. (Shadow swings his arm, firing dark yellow arrows of mana at Sonic. Sonic runs and dodges with ease.) Sonic: It’s like Chaos. Shadow: It’s called Chaos Spear! Shadow fires more Chaos Spears, which Sonic runs and dodges. Shadow then dashes forward with his hover shoes, appearing in front of Sonic. His fist his covered in chaos mana, and he punches Sonic, sending him skipping across the ground. Sonic gets up, seeing Shadow charging him. Sonic dashes to the side to dodge another punch, then curls up and rolls at Shadow, hitting him and sending him into a tree. Shadow gets up instantly, as if unharmed. Shadow fires another Chaos Spear, and Sonic dodges, charging in. Shadow dashes in, and the two punch each other, sending each other back. The stand still, panting. Then, a static noise occurs, and Shadow pulls out a walkie talkie. Eggman: (On walkie talkie) Shadow, what are you doing?! Get off the island right now before the island blows up with you on it! Sonic: Blows up?! (Shadow then jumps back, and dashes off. He jumps, flying off with his hover shoes.) I’ve got to find Tails and Amy right away! (Sonic dashes off.) End Scene Rouge is flying through the base, making her way towards the exit. Rouge: Just a little further. I haven’t got much time. (Then, Light Cream is flying in the air, and hops in midair, quickly approaching Rouge. Light Cream then uses her legs to hop off Rouge and the shockwave sends Rouge crashing to the ground. Light Cream uses his ears to fly down.) You again?! I told you, there isn’t much time! Light Cream: I understand. And I’ll get both of us off the island once you hand me the Emeralds. (Then, Chaos Spears rain down from above. Light Cream hops back, and Rouge takes to the air again.) Oh, no you don’t! (Light Cream hops after Rouge, when Shadow appears in front of him, kicking him in the chest. Light Cream crashes into the ground, the Omnitrix glowing yellow. Light Cream reverts, as John moans.) John: Who are you? (Rouge lands, and Shadow lands as well.) Shadow: Hand me the Emeralds. Rouge: Uh, right! (Rouge gives the three Emeralds to Shadow.) Shadow: Chaos Control. (The Emeralds release a powerful flash of light, and when it fades, Shadow and Rouge were gone. John gets up.) John: Darn it! Who was that? (The base then shakes from a tremor, and John hears flames approaching. He sees the flames from an explosion wave coming at him.) Shoot! Andata! (John teleports away, just as the spot he was standing in is hit by flames.) The island is exploding through a chain of multiple explosions. Out of the explosion wave flies the Tornado. Tails and Amy in the seats, and Sonic riding on the tail. Tails: I hope John got out alright. Sonic: This is John we’re talking about. He probably made it off before we did. Our next step is to figure out Eggman’s plan. End Scene John reappears in down in a sewer system. John: Ugh! The smell! (John starts walking.) Who was that hexahog, he controlled the chaos mana from the Emeralds. And that Rouge. Stealing the Emeralds for Eggman. I wonder what their plan is. Well, I need to catch up with Tails anyway. John keeps walking, when he suddenly stops. He turns, looking behind him. His eyes look suspicious, and he keeps moving. John steps in a puddle, and keeps walking. Then, he hears something else stepping in the same puddle, and he turns and fires a mana blast. It hits nothing, and John throws mana disks, seemingly following something up the walls. He still doesn’t hit anything, and he slams his palms together, releasing a mana pulse wave. The mana expands through the hall, and hits something, which falls of the wall. It is a purple humanoid lizard, with a horn on his nose. He has a curled up tail like a lizard does. John: Who are you? (The lizard stands up, throwing shuriken at John. John raises a mana shield, blocking the attack. Then, the lizard puts his hands together like a ninja, and disappears, turning invisible.) Great. Then, a mini tornado forms around John, trapping him. John tries to reach for the Omnitrix, but the wind keeps him down. He then slaps it down. Chaos Reign: Chaos Reign! (Chaos Reign turns into a puddle, merging into the sewer water. His eyes glow for a moment, but then he completely disappears.) Lizard: (Still invisible) Target lost. End Scene Sonic, Tails and Amy are in Central City, in the square at night. Sonic: Now, to find Eggman. Tails: If John was here, then he could probably track him down. (Then, on all the TV screen in the area, Eggman appears on the screen.) Eggman! Eggman: (On screen) Hello, everyone! I am Dr. Eggman, scientific genius, and the soon to be ruler of the world! Tonight, I will demonstrate my power! Please focus your attention to the night sky, particularly the Moon. Everyone looks up, and an explosion occurs on an asteroid, it breaking apart. A long cannon appears on the exposed part of the asteroid. The cannon then fires a powerful energy blast, which hits the moon, destroying half of it. The crowd gasps in terror, as a countdown goes down on the screens, from 24 hours. Amy: He destroyed half the moon? Tails: How did he get all that power? Sonic: It must be from the Chaos Emeralds. When I met that Shadow guy for the first time, he stole a Chaos Emerald. Tails: If they have the other Chaos Emeralds, then we can track them. (Tails pulls out the Yellow Chaos Emerald.) They act like magnets, and can be used to locate the others. We can track Eggman! Sonic: Then let’s do it! (Then, G.U.N. soldiers appear, surrounding them.) G.U.N. Officer: You three! Put your hands in the air and get down on the ground. Sonic: (Sighs) They never make it easy. Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Amy Villains *Shadow *Rouge *Dr. Eggman (tv only) *Lizard Alien Aliens *Light Cream *Chaos Reign Aliens Unlocked *Shadow's Species Trivia *Eggman and his team have at least 4 of the Chaos Emeralds, while Tails has one. *John is hunted down by a ninja. *Shadow makes his appearance, as the Ultimate Life Form. *The fact that the Omnitrix scanned Shadow's DNA means that he isn't a hexahog. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc